Speaker cabinets employ various devices to produce an improved quality of sound to appease the discriminating ears. For background information as to types of speaker cabinets that provide improved speaker performance, refer to my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,844 entitled, "ADJUSTABLE SPEAKER CABINET", issued Dec. 11, 1973 and No. 3,980,154 entitled, "CABINET FOR IMPROVING THE SOUND OUTPUT OF AN AMPLIFIER", issued Sept. 14, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,603, entitled "ADJUSTABLE SPEAKER CABINET", issued Mar. 6, 1979.
It is an object of this invention to improve the performance of a speaker.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a supplemental sound producing device acting in response to the condensation and rarefaction of the air by the speaker.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device herein called a sound lens for use in a speaker cabinet for acting as a supplemental source of sound.
These and other objects and a better understanding of the invention will be had by reference to the description and claims in conjunction with the drawings.